Expectations
by BrIdGeT-tsuchi
Summary: A little something that goes on between Griffin and Kayla on an ordinary day. Pure drabble. Griffin x OC


**EXPECTATIONS**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author: Bridget**

**Disclaimer: yea..yea.. I don't own Jumper… blah.. blah.. blah.. or Griffin… and yes, Kayla is mine.  
**

**Summary: A little something that goes on between Griffin and Kayla on an ordinary day.**

**

* * *

  
**

"GRIFFIN!!!" Kayla yelled in annoyance as Griffin jumped back in his lair, bringing along with him a few gallons of salty, fish reeking, Atlantic water. He shook his hair – just to tick her off - sending droplets of water all over the place, in every direction.

"You called, love?" Griffin inquired over his shoulder as he walked towards the bed room chuckling, an air of pure innocence surrounding him, leaving a rather fuming Kayla. He desperately wanted to call out to her that he could see the water evaporating above her. But he trusted his gut feeling and held his tongue.

"Why the bloody hell do I even bother to put up with him I wonder…" growled Kayla and continued muttering a string of rather interesting and colorful words on being showered by the fish – reeking, salty water, imported all the way from Atlantic.

She returned her attention back to the game she was battling out on the computer screen and momentarily forgot all about Griffin. All her concentration was focused on the screen, as her fingers sub - consciously pressed and released the buttons on the controller at rapid speed; while she slashed, stabbed, ran and fought her way in the game. 'Level 15, complete!', came the monotonous voice from the computer.

"YES!!!" Kayla hissed and pumped her scared fist in the air. Smirking with absolute satisfaction, she looked over at her boyfriend. He came out of the bed room, wearing a dry pair of faded midnight blue jeans and had a T-Shirt thrown over his broad shoulders. Kayla couldn't help but let her grey eyes trail over his lean, yet muscular torso which was pretty much covered with battle scars – a gift from the good ol' Paladins.

Her eyes softened as her mind raced back to when he showed her each one of the scars he "possessed" and told her how, where and when he got them all. She looked up to meet a pair of blue eyes filled with amusement and a fully fledged smirk plastered on his face. He was thoroughly enjoying the thought that his girlfriend was checking him out.

"Like what you see?" he taunted her moving close, his accented voice thick.

Rolling her eyes, she turned away while also trying to hide her pink cheeks. "Yeah, that was real original Griffin."

"Huh??" Griffin was taken aback, all traces of haughtiness gone like a deflated balloon. Because, well... wasn't this the part when his girlfriend was supposed to blush like hell, turn away and start protesting; while he'll just enjoy the show as he teased her, continue to press her on her fantasies? Wasn't it??

"What do you mean by that, huh?" he continued to pester her and plopped down on the sofa next to her.

"Was that all you got? I mean what's with the stereotypic "Like what you see?" line? I expected something more different from you, something original." Kayla explained to Griffin who was having a tough time trying to figure out what she said and also hurt that she thought of **'him'** as a stereotype.

"You always say something totally out of the box and cool, like especially when you turn into 'Griffin – The Paladin Slayer'!!" she said and watched as revelation first struck Griffin and was immediately followed by shock.

"Yeah, but… that was… Oh come on!!" spluttered Griffin, as Kayla rose up from her seat. "Fine! And your 'Griffin – The Paladin Slayer' was really original as well. Hats off to you, cara mia." He countered - desperately.

But it was all a mere waste as Kayla walked past him, patting his shoulder. "What do you want for dinner? I feel like Mexican." she asked, biting her lip so as to not let her laughter burst out of her mouth.

"Whatever" came his reply and with a quick wave she jumped. She finally let out all her pent up laughter, mirth, chuckles as she walked on Mexican streets, ignoring the 'what's wrong with her?' , 'She's mad!' stares she received. She walked into her favorite restaurant still giggling as the picture of Griffin's defeated face simply refused to leave her mind.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Did you like it?? I, like all you guys, got totally hooked about Griffin. This was just a little drabble that was going on in my mind and I just **_**had **_**to pen it down or else my head was gonna burst.**

**So please tell me what you guys think about it. I am planning on writing a whole story about my oc Kayla and Griffin. And if you guys liked this, do let me know. **

**Now why don't all of you give into temptation and click that adorable lil green button and review, huh??!!!! ^_^.**


End file.
